1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for preventing the stealing of a car-mounted-type equipment, and more particularly to a specific construction in which an operating portion of the equipment and an equipment body are effectively closed by an openable opening-closing door so as to prevent the stealing of the equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various constructions have heretofore been proposed for preventing the stealing of a car-mounted-type equipment.
For example, if an operating portion of an equipment is of the detachable type, it can be detached therefrom, and can be taken out from a car when the driver leaves the car. Without the operating portion, the equipment is unable to be operated, and therefore the stealing of the equipment can be prevented. For the same reason, if a lid is provided on an operating portion of an equipment, and the surface of the lid has the same design as that of a dashboard, then the stealing of the equipment can be prevented since at a glance, it seems that no equipment is mounted on the car.
It has been proposed to provide a construction in which an operating portion 2 of an equipment is rotatable through an angle of 180 degrees.
FIGS. 9A to 9D are schematic views showing the manner of rotating the operating portion 2 mounted at the front side of a box-like body 1. FIG. 9A shows a condition of use of the equipment in which an operating surface of the operating portion 2 is disposed at the front side of the box-like body 1. For example, when the operator operates a key, the operating portion 2 is rotated in such a manner that a top portion of the operating portion 2 is moved downward along slide grooves (not shown), formed in inner side surfaces of the box-like body 1, while a bottom portion of the operation portion 3 is moved forwardly of the front side of the box-like body 1, as shown in FIG. 9B. When the operating portion 2 is further rotated (see FIG. 9C), a disk insertion slot 3 appears inwardly of the operating portion 2, so that a disk can be inserted into this slot. When the operating portion 2 is further rotated, so that the front side of the box-like body 1 is covered with a reverse surface of the operating portion 2 (see FIG. 9D), the equipment is concealed, thereby preventing the stealing of the equipment.
However, in the case of the equipment in which the operating portion is detachable, it is necessary to secure a place for storing the operating portion, and there is also a fear that the operating portion could be lost. In the case of the construction in which the lid is provided at the operating portion, the lid projects from the box-like body of the equipment by an amount corresponding to the thickness of this lid, and therefore when the equipment is received in a receiving space within the car, the lid projects from this receiving space by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the lid, and thus the existence of the equipment can be recognized from the appearance, which raises the chance that the equipment may be stolen. In the case of the construction in which the operating portion is rotated through an angle of 180 degrees to be concealed, there has been encountered a problem that the structure is complicated, and the efficiency of space utilization is low.
However, in the case of the equipment in which the operating portion is detachable, it is necessary to secure a place for storing the operating portion, and besides there is a fear that the operating portion is lost. In the case of the construction in which the lid is provided at the operating portion, the lid projects from the box-like body of the equipment by an amount corresponding to the thickness of this lid, and therefore when the equipment is received in a receiving space within the car, the lid projects from this receiving space by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the lid, and the existence of the equipment can be recognized from the appearance, thus inviting a problem that the equipment may be stolen. In the case of the construction in which the operating portion is rotated through an angle of 180 degrees to be concealed, there has been encountered a problem that the structure is complicated, and the efficiency of space utilization is low.